Something to Talk About
by Plagioclase
Summary: Recent changes in Lilly and Oliver's relationship leads Miley to believe they may be falling for each other, even if they aren't entirely aware of it themselves. Loliver. Mikola. Possible lemon in later chapters. Read and Review, please. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana. The title is based off of the song 'Something to Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt. I don't own that either.

Oliver was almost asleep. His eyelids were heavy, the room was comfortably warm, and Ms. Kunkles 'prison warden' voice seemed oddly muffled, more like a dull droning than the usual sharp bark. It was just as his eyes closed for the last time that a sharp jab in the side caused him to jump, sending his textbook to the floor with a crash. Ms. Kunkle whipped her head around, "Oken!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Oliver shouted as everyone in the class looked around at him, "Muscle spasm-rare condition-runs in my family-no one knows how to cure it, yeah." Kunkle eyed him for a few more seconds before turning back to the board and continuing with her lecture. Picking up his textbook, Oliver turned to glare at Lilly. "Thank you very much."

Lilly managed to put on a puzzled look, but only just, behind her Miley was laughing into her notes. "For what?" Lilly asked, almost sounding genuinely confused, almost.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "Don't play dumb, you did that on purpose."

Lilly finally gave up trying to act confused. "Well, it was funny," she said, smiling brightly and her eyes shining.

"Yeah it was," Miley grinned. Lilly spun around in her seat and gave Miley a high-five.

Oliver made a disgruntled noise and turned back around. He would never get to sleep now.

XXXXXX

"You could have gotten me a detention," Oliver said, his voice full of mock anger as he walked down the crowded hall with Miley and Lilly.

"Oh, quit your whining, Oliver," Miley said as she dodged a wad of paper, "You weren't gonna get detention."

"Yeah, you big baby," Lilly chimed in.

"Man, you guys are always ganging up on me. It's no fair," Oliver pouted.

"Aww, poor, poor baby," Lilly patted his arm. Oliver gave her a sour look.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Miley asked, changing the subject.

"Ooh, ooh, there's another one of those sales down at the beach, like the one where you spent all that money with your new credit card, and then had to try and pay it all off with your Hannah stuff, but then your Dad found out and tricked you into going to the retirement home and-"

Miley clapped her hand over Lilly's mouth, "Yes, thank you, I remember. I don't need a play-by-play of the whole thing."

"Oh, man, you guys aren't gonna drag me on another shopping binge are you?" Oliver whined.

Miley and Lilly looked at each for a moment then back at Oliver, "Aww, poor baby!" they chorused together.

Oliver groaned, "Stop ganging up on me."

XXXXXX

"So, what do you think?" Miley asked, styling a pair of shoes.

"Ooh, so cute," Lilly said, her face set in that peculiar look Oliver had come to associate with the tedium of clothes and shoe shopping. Oliver could not for the life of him see how a pair of shoes could be cute. Puppies were cute sure, kittens were cute, maybe even squirrels if they weren't leaping out of trees at you, but shoes, pants, shirts? Oliver didn't get it, and after the whole handcuff incident, where Miley had drug him off to get his nails done, he was rather glad that he couldn't get it. Oliver shuddered at the recollection of that whole affair, and was brought back to reality by the sound of Miley's voice.

"Well?" Oliver turned to see Miley tapping her foot, feigning impatience.

"Well, what?" Oliver asked.

Miley and Lilly exchanged exasperated looks. Leaning over, Lilly slapped him on the arm, "What do you think of the shoes, you doughnut"?

Oliver gave them both a flat look, "They look nice," he said in a droning, bored voice. Miley made a face at him before turning back to the counter with the other shoes on it.

"You're such a guy. Can't you show any enthusiasm?" Lilly scolded.

It was Oliver's turn to make a face, "You're such girls. Can't we do something that we all enjoy"?

"We could if you'd enjoy shopping. Instead of just sitting there whining about it the whole time," Lilly said, giving Oliver a slight push.

Sighing, Oliver sagged in his seat, arms folded across his chest. "I'm not whining, I just wanna have fun, too," Oliver shifted for a moment, "and I'm hungry."

Lilly's eye softened a bit, "Hey, Miley, why don't you pick out a few more pairs to try on while Oliver and I go find something to eat." Oliver perked up instantly.

"Alright, I'm getting kinda hungry, too," Miley said, "But nothing too substantial, remember you guys are supposed to come over to dinner at my place tonight."

Lilly froze on the spot, "Uuuuhhh-pft-I mean-pft-come on. Like I would forget something like that."

"You already did, didn't you?" Miley asked.

"No! Well, maybe-but just a little bit-It was Oliver's fault!"

"Me!?" Oliver shouted.

"Yes, you," Lilly said, "Now come on or Miley'll be done before we even find any food," and taking Oliver by the wrist, she drug him through crowds. They arrived at Rico's to find Jackson swamped with customers. Taking their place in line, Lilly turned to Oliver, "So, what are you gonna get? Remember not to eat too much."

"Like that could ever happen," Oliver scoffed, "I don't know, maybe a hot dog or something."

"Ooo, ice cream, lets get that!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing at the menu and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Isn't that a dessert, though"?

"So, I like ice cream," Lilly said. At Oliver's continued reluctance Lilly put on a pout, "Please. Pretty please. Pretty, pretty please."

"Oh, all right!" Oliver threw up his hands in exasperation. Lilly squealed and jumped up and down again, her ponytail bouncing behind her, before taking another step forward.

When they finally reached the counter Jackson greeted them with his usual enthusiasm, "Oh, no. What do you guys want?"

"Food, duh. Why else would we be here?" Lilly replied, "We'll take a couple of those ice cream bars," Lilly said, gesturing vaguely at the menu while rooting around for her money, "Uh-oh."

"You spent all of your money on clothes, didn't you?" Oliver asked.

Lilly looked up at him sheepishly, "Yeah. Would you mind-"

"Do I ever?" Oliver asked, paying for both of their Fudgy Buddy's.

Lilly smiled as they walked away from the counter, "Thank you. How many do I owe you for now?"

Oliver shrugged, "Dunno, I lost count when I had to start taking off my shoes."

"Because you passed out from the smell?" Lilly asked around a bite of her Fudgy Buddy.

"No, because I ran out of toes to count-hey!" Oliver shouted. Lilly laughed, spraying her ice cream from her mouth and all over a little girl who happened to be walking by. Lilly and Oliver froze, staring as driblets of ice cream trickled down the little girls face and hair.

"My mom's got a taser!" the little girl yelled and ran off into the crowd. Lilly and Oliver turned to stare at each other, mouths agape.

"There you are!" Miley exclaimed, emerging from the crowd toting several bags, and looking rather harried and winded, "I've been looking everywhere. Hey, where's mine?" she asked spying the Fudgy Buddy's melting in Lilly and Oliver's hands.

The two slowly turned to look at her, both too stunned to speak, "Uuuh."

"There they are, mommy," whipping their heads around, Lilly and Oliver saw a rather fat woman trundling towards them through the crowd, the taser in her hand crackling.

"What in the-" Miley began to say, but was cut off as both Lilly and Oliver each hooked one of their arms under hers and took off running.

"Soccer mom with a taser! Run for your lives!" Lilly screamed, pumping her legs as hard as she could, just trying to stay out of reach of the angry woman barring down on them from behind.

XXXXXX

Miley collapsed onto her couch panting, having already dropped her bags over by the door. Lilly flopped onto the couch beside her, her head sagging onto Miley's shoulder, while Oliver dropped into one of the chairs clutching a painful stitch in his side. It was a long moment before any of them spoke, trying as hard as they could to catch their breath.

Miley was the first to break the silence, "Well, there goes my exercise for the month."

"I thought we were gonna get it for sure this time. Especially when Oliver tripped over the sand castle that little kid was building," Lilly panted.

"Hey! That was not my fault," Oliver said between breaths, "Construction zones are supposed to be clearly marked."

"What was she after you for anyways?" Miley asked, looking between them.

"Lilly, the human sprinkler, blasted that poor little girl in the face with her ice cream," Oliver replied.

Lilly threw a pillow at Oliver, "You're the one who made me laugh."

"So this is my fault?" Oliver shouted, dodging the pillow.

"Yes!" Miley said, grabbing another pillow and throwing it at him. "And I still can't believe you guys forgot to get me an ice cream."

Lilly suddenly sat up straight, pointing at Oliver, "It's his fault."

Miley turned to him, "Oliver, how could you forget like that"?

Oliver threw up his hands again, "I give up."

Lilly leaned forward, patting him on the arm, "Oh, you poor thing. How do you manage"? Oliver rolled his eyes. Grinning, Lilly turned back to Miley, "So, what's you're Dad making for dinner tonight"?

Miley shrugged. Rising from the couch, she walked over to her fridge and opened the door. "Hmm," Miley rummaged around for a few seconds before standing up straight, "I don't know what he's got planned."

A sudden knocking at the front door caused all of them to look around to find Robbie Ray standing outside with his hands full of groceries. Miley rushed over to the door and opened, "Thanks, Bud."

"You're welcome, Daddy. So what did you get us for dinner?" Miley asked, taking one of the bags from his arms and walking it over to the counter, peering inside as she went.

"Well, I hope you're all in the mood for Italian, because I'm gonna whip me up some of my famous world class spaghetti."

"Oh, that sounds so good," Lilly said, jumping up from the couch. Robbie Ray gave her an appreciative nod.

"Funny thing happened as I was coming home, though," he said, beginning to unload the grocery bags, "Some crazy woman is running around out there with a taser. I almost ran her over when I was pulling up the drive way." Miley, Lilly and Oliver all exchanged worried looks before all began talking at once. Robbie Ray held up his hands, silencing them. "On second thought, maybe it would just be best if I didn't know."

"Do you need any help, Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked, while Oliver walked up to stand behind her.

"Well, thank you, Lilly, but no guest in my house is gonna be doing any work. That's what I had kids for," he said, pulling Miley into a one armed hug.

"Lucky me," Miley droned before Robbie Ray gave her a kiss on head and sent her off to watch television with Lilly and Oliver while he finished making dinner. Jackson wandered in a little after that, looking very high strung and irritable. He eyes kept twitching and he would jump at the slightest of noises. "He reminds me of Aunt Dolly's old Chihuahua," Miley commented, "Always was a fidgety little thing."

"The dog?" Lilly asked.

"No, Jackson." Half an hour later Robbie Ray announced that dinner was ready and they all gathered around the kitchen table. Lilly and Oliver both piled huge mounds of spaghetti onto their plates before beginning to dig in.

"This is so good," came Lilly's muffled voice, spaghetti still hanging from her mouth.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed around an equally full mouth. Jackson also dug into his food with great fervor, while Miley ate with a little more refinement, shooting dirty looks at the others for their poor table manners every so often.

"So, Bud how was your day?" Robbie Ray asked, turning to Miley.

"Alright," she replied only after swallowing her mouth full of spaghetti, trying to demonstrate the proper way to talk while eating for her friends and brothers' benefit, "I got a few new pairs of shoes, and about all the exercise I need for the next month or so running from that taser toting soccer mom."

"So that was you guys!" Jackson exclaimed, bits of spaghetti and pasta sauce flying across the table, "I heard someone talking about it. I knew you had to be part of it somehow."

"Hey, I was totally innocent this time," Miley said, holding up her hands, "Lilly and Oliver were the ones who started it."

Oliver looked up surprised, "Really, you mean it's not just my fault this time"?

"Oh, no, that's right. It was all your fault," Miley corrected herself. Oliver's shoulders slumped.

"You just seem to be nothing but trouble, son," Robbie Ray said. Oliver let out a dejected sigh, and Lilly patted him on the shoulder, before both began digging into their food again. "By the way, bud, I got some great news for you. Got a call today, and it turns out Hannah's won another Silver Booty."

Miley let out a high-pitched squeal and turned to Lilly as they began 'Happy Dancing' in their chairs. Oliver and Jackson turned to look at each before beginning to 'Happy Dancing' too. Miley and Lilly stopped to glare at them, "Ha ha, very funny," Miley deadpanned.

"Besides, you're doing it wrong," Lilly chided.

"Like I care," Jackson replied.

With one last glare, Miley turned back to her father, "So when is the awards show," she asked, her excitement returning full bore.

"Next Saturday, and get this. Mikayla's the one whose got to present it to you," Robbie Ray finished, nudging Miley with his elbow.

"You're kidding," Miley gasped.

"Oh, she's gonna hate you for that," Lilly said.

"Mikayla…Mikayla…," Jackson muttered thoughtfully, "Hey isn't that the name of the girl you tricked Roxy into taking you to Florida to beat at that concert, and Dad and I had to sneak onto the plane and-"

"Yes, that's her," Miley said, cutting across him, "Thank you."

"So, is Lola invited?" Lilly asked, smiling prettily.

"Of course," Miley relied. Oliver cleared his throat, to which Miley rolled her eyes, "And Mike Standley III is invited, too." Oliver pumped his fist in the air, and Lilly rolled her eyes as well.

"Oh, we gotta start picking out your outfit," Lilly said.

"The concert is a week away," Oliver said.

"Yeah, what's your point," Miley replied, rising from her seat and taking her dishes over to the sink.

"Never mind," Oliver muttered, rising from his seat to take Lilly and his' dishes to the sink as well. Once the dishes were done, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver settled in front of the television to watch a movie. It was only once the movie was over that they realized how late it had gotten.

"That's alright," Miley smiled, "you guys can spend the night or something."

"Ooh, that would be fun," Lilly gushed excitedly.

"I can't," Oliver said, "I have a dentist's appointment early tomorrow morning."

"Aww, that's no fair," Lilly pouted.

"You guys can still hang out, though, and I'll meet up with you guys as soon as my appointments over."

"Oh, alright," Lilly said, sagging into the couch. Oliver rose from his seat to call his mother to come pick him up, and Lilly suddenly missed his warmth.

Miley wrapped a reassuring arm around Lilly's shoulders, "Well at least we'll be able to work on our outfits for the awards show with out boring Oliver stupid."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lilly replied.

The three friends stood around talking while they waited for Oliver's mom to arrive. The loud honking of a horn from the drive told them that she had arrived and saying a few quick goodbyes, Oliver stepped out the front door. Lilly watched him from the front door as he walked down the walkway to the driveway. Oliver turned and waved one last time before he disappeared from view, and Lilly couldn't quite explain the sense of melancholy that seemed to have settled over her. Turning around, Lilly walked over to where Miley was waiting at the foot of the stairs, dragging her feet a little as she came.

"You alright?" Miley asked, concerned.

"I think so," Lilly replied, "Just a little sad all of the sudden."

Miley gave her a sympathetic look, and taking Lilly by the hand, said, "Well, come on. Maybe spending a little time picking through the Hannah Closet will cheer you up. Plus we still have the new clothes we bought today."

"Yeah, all right," Lilly responded as she allowed Miley to lead her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, things like this would be happening in the show.

Miley awoke, comfortable and warm, to find her bedroom already flooded with light. Stretching, she rolled over onto her stomach, her arm dangling off the side of the bed. Opening her bleary eyes, she found Lilly out cold on the floor next to her, nestled into one of the sleeping bags Miley used to use when she went camping in Tennessee. Miley watched her for a few moments, Lilly's slow, steady breathing causing the front of the sleeping bag to rise and fall faintly. Her face was peaceful, and Miley couldn't help but smile a little. Stretching again, Miley rose from her bed and shuffled to her door. Closing it quietly behind her, Miley made her way down the stairs to the living room, the smell of eggs and bacon and cinnamon toast reaching her nostrils, driving the last bits of sleep from her mind as her stomach let out a low growl, "Hush up, you. You'll be fed in a minute."

Miley stepped into the kitchen to find Robbie Ray standing over the stove, a veritable buffet set out on the center island. Stirring some eggs around in a pan, Robbie Ray looked up as Miley took a seat in one of the stools, "Morning, Bud. Hope you're in the mood for scrambled eggs."

"Of course I am," Miley said, "When am I not"?

"Good, 'cause I gotta pile of them here so big even Uncle Earl wouldn't be able to down 'em all," Robbie Ray said, scooping some onto a plate and handing it to Miley. "How'd everything go last night? Lilly get ya' all straightened out on what to wear"?

"Oh…not really," Miley replied, stabbing at her eggs, "She was kinda out of it last night after Oliver left, poor thing, and this isn't the first time it's happened either." Robbie Ray raised an eyebrow and Miley swallowed a bite of her eggs before continuing, "They've been hanging out a lot more lately, its like every time I run into one of them the other is already with 'em, or like yesterday when she went off with Oliver to find food instead of staying with me and shopping. Normally, nothing can get Lilly away from shoes shopping," Miley finished, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, they have been friends for a long time, Miles. Maybe they just want to hang out with each other," Robbie Ray shrugged.

"Yeah, but its not just that," Miley said looking at him, twirling her fork between her fingers, "Like last night, when Lilly was down, that's not the first time that's happened. Every time one of them has to leave, lately, the other gets really…not depressed but just sad, like…well…like they miss each other a lot or something—I mean, more than they normally do," Miley finished lamely.

Robbie Ray shrugged again, "Maybe they do just miss each other. They may get really down when you leave, too."

"I don't know, I think its something else," Miley replied, taking another bite of her eggs, "Lilly's been picking on Oliver a lot more lately, and they touch more often than they used to, if I didn't know them better I'd say they were…well, flirting."

"You sure you're just not reading into things too much, Miley"?

"If that was all then maybe I'd agree with you," Miley said but then paused. She looked back over her shoulder at the landing for the stairs before turning back to her father. Leaning forward slightly and speaking in a stage whisper, Miley continued, "But they've stopped showing interest in other people. You know how Lilly and I always talk on the phone about what boys with think are cute"?

"Of course I do," Robbie Ray said, "I get the phone bill every month. You girls are gonna bankrupt me with the way yer going."

Miley rolled her eyes, "We are not, but that's not the point. You see, Lilly and I always talk about the boys we liked, like all the time."

Robbie Ray shifted for a moment, "Exactly how many boys do you have after you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Miley gave him a flat look, "Dad, try to stay focused here," she said, "That's not important, the point is that Lilly and I always talk about the boys we like but lately she's been getting kind of quiet about it, she mostly just listens to me, but never really says anything herself. I've even asked her at school whether she thinks a boy is cute or not, and she just kind of shrugs and says 'I guess so'," Miley gesticulated wildly with her hands as if to emphasize the point before settling back down in her seat a little, "Especially if Oliver is there, she won't say anything about other boys when he's around."

"And how does Oliver act?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He gets pretty quiet when the subject of other boys comes up and he hasn't really been pulling any of his usual stunts to impress the 'ladies'," Miley made quotation marks in the air, "Like wearing inflatable muscles under his clothes or whatever, lately. Actually, I thinks its been at least a good two weeks since I've heard anything about Smokin' Oken or the Olley Trolley, thank the Lord," Miley added as an after thought.

"I don't know, Daddy, I think they may like each other," Miley said with a slight smirk, looking at him from across the counter top.

"Well, it's not unheard of, Bud, for two people who have known each other as long as they have to fall for each other that is."

"Pft, well, I know that," Miley said, giving her father an incredulous look

"Have you talked to Lilly about it"?

"No, not yet," Miley said looking thoughtfully at her reflection in her fork for a moment before she looked back up, "Do you think I should"?

Robbie Ray shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think"?

Miley gave him another flat look, "You're no help at all," she deadpanned. Robbie Ray smiled before turning back to the bacon he had left on the stove. It was some time later before Lilly finally stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning," Miley called, "How are you feeling"?

"Better," Lilly replied, stifling a yawn. She took a seat next to Miley and folded her arms on the counter in front of her, resting her chin on them and occasionally rubbing sleep from her eyes until a plate full of scrambled eggs was set before her. "Oh, scrambled eggs!" Lilly exclaimed, sitting up straight. Grabbing her fork she began to dig in.

XXXXXX

"Then the dentist said to spit into this tiny little cup, but I couldn't even move my lips, so how in the world I was ever supposed to actually get the water into the cup is beyond me. It was like trying to spit into a thimble," Oliver said, gesticulating wildly with his hands. Beside him Lilly had long since descended into a fit of giggles, and Miley couldn't quite stop laughing herself. They had met up with Oliver at Rico's after he had finished at the dentist's, and he was now regaling them with tales of his apparently harrowing appointment.

"The most annoying thing, though, is when they try to talk to you when you've got all of those stupid tubes sticking out of your mouth," Oliver made a face to show his displeasure.

"Oh, you poor thing," Lilly said in mock sympathy, "But you survived didn't you, our tough little man," she pinched his cheek. Oliver batted her hand away.

Miley laughed, "What I want to know is how you know what a thimble is"?

Oliver's face turned red, "Uh…well…you see…"

"Oh, look! He's blushing," Lilly laughed, moving to pinch his cheek again, but Oliver ducked out of the way, face glowing.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with a guy knowing the names of sowing…utensil… thingies," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why is your face so red?" Miley asked, all grins.

Lilly suddenly narrowed her eyes, looking suspicious, "You're not a closet knitter are you Oliver"?

"No!" Oliver shouted, but then sank in his seat as other people turned to look at him. Lilly and Miley were laughing even harder now.

"Aww, too bad," Lilly said, smiling from ear to ear, she just couldn't help it, "I was kind of hoping you would knit me a sweater." Miley smiled as she took a sip of her soda.

Oliver scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen. I wouldn't mind measuring you, though." Lilly and Oliver both froze, and Miley's soda suddenly squirted out her nose. Staring at each other for a long moment, Lilly and Oliver's faces turned beet red, and Miley, pinching her burning nose, looked between them, mouth slightly agape.

Oliver was the first to recover, "Uh—I mean—uh—that is to say—that didn't come out right, what I meant to say was…uh."

"No, no, its alright—I mean, I know what you meant—er—no, that's not what I meant—I mean—," Lilly was no more coherent that Oliver, Miley observed. She had had stuff her fist into her mouth to keep from squealing. Miley was sure she had never seen either of them more embarrassed in theirs lives. Their faces were so red they were practically glowing and Miley was surprised she couldn't feel the heat radiating off of both them.

Laughing nervously, Lilly and Oliver both looked down at their feet. "So," Miley said, after a minute, finally deciding to break the tension, "What do you guys wanna do now? We could go to the beach, maybe take in a movie tonight, huh?" Miley suggested.

"Uh, yeah, all right," Lilly replied.

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said. As they slid off their stools, Lilly and Oliver were still avoiding each other's eyes.

_This could turn out to be a really interesting day_, Miley thought with a smirk.

XXXXXX

Miley sighed in contentment. Cracking open an eye, she saw the puffy white clouds sailing over head, moving against the clear blue background of the sky. Miley watched the clouds for several minutes, relishing the warmth of the sun caressing her skin and the gentle breeze from off the ocean, the air filled with the sounds of sea birds and children playing on the beach, all slightly muffled by the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore, keeping time to a steady and unheard rhythm.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Miley scanned the line of surfers for her two friends. Things had finally gotten back to normal after Oliver's Freudian slip. It had been rather awkward for a while, but Miley had eventually managed to get a normal conversation going again, and eventually it was as though nothing had ever happened…well, almost. Finally, spying Lilly's blonde hair, Miley smiled at the look on her friends face.

Lilly grinned widely as she balanced atop her board, riding in a decent sized wave, an occasional spray of seawater wetting her face. As she approached the shore she saw Oliver standing in the surf waiting for her, his board propped up beside him. He smiled and waved to her, and Lilly felt something flutter in her stomach. Once again, she couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face as she waved back to him.

"Whew, what a rush," Lilly said, hopping off her board once she was in the shallows and sloshing towards Oliver, still grinning widely.

"Yeah, it's turned out to be a really nice day," Oliver commented as Lilly reached him, "I'm getting kind of hungry, though."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lilly asked, rolling her eyes, "Come on, lets go see if Miley's hungry yet."

"Alright," Oliver replied, falling into step beside her as they battle their way through the waves and the crowds. "Where should we eat this time? I'm kind of getting tired of Rico's."

"Where do you want to go then?" Lilly asked cocking her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"I dunno," Oliver replied, his shoulder bumping Lilly's as they waded through the choppy water. He looked thoughtful before an idea seemed to dawn on his face, "How about that one fancy restaurant we went to…when, uh, on second thought—,"

"You mean the one we went to when Miley was trying to prove to me that Lucas was cheating on me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, that one," Oliver said, looking down, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I suggested it, I-I was just thinking about the chocolate cake…"

"What are you apologizing for? I'm glad I found out, and I really stuck it to him too," Lilly said with a smirk, "and you're right, that cake was amazing," Lilly said, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yeah, it was," Oliver agreed, an equally dreamy expression on his face, "But you're sure you don't have a problem going back there?" he asked, his expression becoming serious again.

"Oliver, I'll be fine," Lilly said firmly, "I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Oliver asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, after the way that woman confused you for Natalie Portman last time, I didn't think you'd ever want to go back," Lilly laughed.

Oliver made a face, "Well hopefully, this time that won't happen."

"Are you going to go as Mike Stanely III?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but I'm using whatever Miley's dad uses for a fake goatee this time."

"Aww, but the armpit hair was so funny," Lilly giggled.

"You said no one would be able to tell."

Lilly shrugged, smirking, "I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, guys. What are you up to now?" Miley greeted as they reached her.

"Oliver's hungry," Lilly replied.

Miley gasped, "Get out"!

"Ha ha, very funny," Oliver said.

"Do you think Hannah could get us into that fancy place we went to when you exposed Lucas for the lying little fink he is," Lilly said.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Miley said rising to her feet, "Why do you want to go there"?

"Oliver likes the chocolate cake," Lilly said, turning to look at him.

"Ah, I'm surprised you would want to go back there after—,"

"I know, someone confused me with Natalie Portman, but this time I'm going as Mike Stanely," Oliver said. Miley opened her mouth, but Oliver beat her to it, "And no, I will not be using armpit hair this time."

"We already had this discussion walking up the beach," Lilly explained, and Miley nodded her head in comprehension.

"Well, lets get going then, its already starting to get late anyways. I can't believe how fast a day at the beach can go by," Miley said, beginning to collect her things, "All of your stuff is still stashed in the Hannah Closet, right"?

"Yep," Lilly replied, and Oliver nodded his head.

"Good," Miley said, beginning to stride up the beach, Lilly and Oliver in toe.

XXXXXX

"I love this place," Lola gushed, her mouth stuffed so full of food her cheeks were puffed out on either side.

"Say it don't spray it," Hannah said, picking a bit of shrimp out of her blonde hair, "I swear you guys could at least have some table manners at a fancy place like this."

Lola and Mike paused, mouths both stuffed, to look at her, then looking at each other before both burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's a good one, Hannah," Mike said, swallowing his food.

"I know, what's the big deal? We don't embarrass you do we?" Lola asked innocently. Miley narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"You could always where a bag over your head when your out with us," Mike suggested.

"Oh, oh, or we could, and then we could draw faces on the fronts of the bags," Lola bounced excitedly in her seat.

"They have to be paper bags though, not the plastic ones," Mike said.

"Oh, yeah! Plastic bags are a definite no-no. Oh! Or we could get Halloween masks to wear."

"Cool, I want the Nixon one."

"Alright, alright," Hannah finally said, exasperated.

Lola patted her hand, "We're just picking on you. You know that, right"?

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Lola smiled before turning back to look at Mike, "Oh, you've got a little dribbly there," she said, pointing.

"Where?" Mike asked, wiping at the corners of his mouth.

"No, no, you're not getting it. Here," Lola put her hand under his chin, tilting his head closer, before wiping at the offending food particulates with her napkin. Hannah watched, resting her chin on her hands, elbows propped up on the table, as Lola wiped at his mouth several times before she was satisfied that he was clean. Mike, for his part, patiently waited until she was done before finally pulling his head back and beginning to dig into his food again. Lola turned back around to find Hannah looking at her, a knowing smile on her face. "What?" Lola asked.

Hannah shrugged and leaned back from the table a bit, "Nothing, nothing," but she couldn't quite bring herself to stop smiling.

"So, where is the awards ceremony gonna be, anyways," Mike asked after making sure to swallow his food before talking.

"At the Tipton Hotel, in Boston," Hannah replied, "It's a nice place, I've been there before."

"Right, wasn't that the place you stayed at when you decided to try and get your Dad to start performing again?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, that's the place," Hannah replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Cool, I've never been to Boston," Mike said.

"Me, neither. Do you think we'll have time to see any of the sites?" Lola asked, turning back to Hannah.

"Dunno, I suppose I could ask my Dad to add a little time after the awards show for us to just kind of goof around," Hannah replied, setting down her drink again.

"Oh, that would be fun," Lola gushed, her face lighting up with excitement.

Hannah smiled, "Well, I'll see if I can't pull a few strings," she said with a sly smile.

"Yes!" Mike and Lola said together, giving each other high-fives. Hannah smiled a little wider.

XXXXXX

"Goodnight, Oliver," Miley called as he pushed open the door to her Dad's car.

"Yeah, goodnight," Lilly said, smiling up at him.

Oliver turned and waved at them as he shut the car door, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Lilly called again, and Oliver turned to wave at her once more, smiling broadly, before opening his front door and stepping inside.

"Alright, then, now its off to Lilly's," Robbie Ray said, putting the car in gear and taking off down the street.

In the backseat Lilly sighed contentedly, leaning back against her seat with her eyes closed. "So, did you enjoy yourself today?" Miley asked, turning in her seat to get a better look at Lilly.

Lilly opened her eyes and smiled, "Oh, yeah. We need more Saturdays like that. Poor, Oliver, having to go to the dentists, though."

"Yeah, maybe we could cut that out next time, and just skip to hanging out at the beach," Miley smiled.

"I still can't believe Oliver managed to fit that entire piece of cake in his mouth at once," Lilly said.

"I know. That boy must be able to dislocate his jaw or something," Miley commented.

"He's always been like that. Even when we were in kindergarten he would always stuff entire cupcakes into his mouth at once, and somehow still be able to chew. I'm amazed he's never managed to choke."

Miley leaned her head against the side of her seat as she craned her neck to look at Lilly, "You two sure have known each other for a long time, haven't you"?

"Yeah," Lilly said, somewhat quietly, and she seemed very far away for a moment, "Yeah we have."

Miley looked around as the car came to a halt. "Second stop, Lilly's home," Robbie Ray said, looking over his shoulder at her, "You take care darling, you here"?

"I will. Goodnight, Mr. Stewart. Goodnight, Miley," Lilly said, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

"Goodnight, Lilly," they chorused together. Lilly smiled at them, and waved one last time before stepping into her house, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, it's just you and me now, Bud," Robbie Ray said.

"Right. Home, Jeeves, and make it snappy," Miley said, pointing out the front window, and making a goofy face.

Robbie Ray smiled and pulled Miley into a one armed hug, kissing her on the top of her head, "I sure am glad I have you for a daughter."

Miley smiled up at him, "I'm glad, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hannah Montana and will not make any money off of this story. Thank you.

"Sorry, Lilly. I'm doing something with my Dad today," Miley apologized as she walked around her room, her cell phone pinned between her cheek and her shoulder.

"Aww, no fair. You can't just change plans at the last minute like that," Lilly pouted into her phone.

"Come on, Lilly, my Dad wants the family to spend some quality time together," Miley said, "Besides, I'm sure you and Oliver can figure out a way to keep yourselves occupied for a day without me."

"Oh, alright. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yep, bye, try not to have too much fun, and don't forget to call me tonight and let me know how everything goes," Miley smiled

"All right, bye," Lilly replied.

"Bye," Miley said, and hung up the phone. Turning around she found her father standing in the doorway.

"So you're gonna leave the two of them to their own devices for a day, huh?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That's the plan. We'll see how everything turns out tonight after Lilly calls me," Miley replied. "The real question is what we're gonna do today."

"Well, there's a National Park an hour or two from here, that Jackson and I were planning on going to, and the rivers there are teaming with—,"

"Oh, Dad, fishing?" Miley whined.

"Now, now, don't go staring down the end of your pretty, little nose at it until you've given it a try," Robbie Ray chided, "You never know, you may like it. You like camping enough. Besides, Darlin', we already made the plans, you're the one who jumped in at the last minute."

Miley crossed her arms with a 'humph', "Oh, alright, if it'll make you happy I'll give it a try. I guess it is for a good 'cause and all."

"Good. We're leaving in half an hour so be ready to go," Robbie Ray said, turning from the door, "Now if only I could get your brother out of bed."

"There's always the bucket of ice water," Miley smiled wickedly. Robbie Ray grinned at her over his shoulder before disappearing from the doorway.

XXXXXX

"So, what do you want to do, then?" Lilly asked, sitting beside Oliver at Rico's.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Oliver asked.

"I know what I want you two to do," Rico piped up, "Get away from my stand."

"Oh, look, it's the devil's little helper," Lilly said.

"Great, I'd take the dentist over this any day," Oliver grimaced.

"Hey, unless you two are gonna buy something, can you, ya' know, get out of here," Rico said.

"Hello," Lilly retorted, shaking a bottle of water in his face, "We've already bought something."

"Good, now buy something else, or get lost."

Lilly made a face at him, "Fine. Come on, Oliver," Lilly took him by the wrist and drug him away from Rico's. "Oh, that little—one of these days—,"

"I know, I know, but remember what always happens to Jackson when he tries to get Rico back," Oliver cautioned.

"Yeah, but Jackson's an idiot," Lilly replied.

"And we're not"?

"No," Lilly said, but then looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I'm not, anyways."

"Hey!" Oliver gave her a slight push.

"Hey!" Lilly pushed him back. Oliver stumbled slightly before bumping into Lilly. Smiling, she leaned her weight against him, and the two laughed together for a moment. As they turned to look at each other, a thrill of excitement shot through them, "You know, maybe a day to ourselves won't be so bad."

Oliver smiled, "It has been a while since it was just the two of us, hanging out."

"Yeah," Lilly said, looking at him, her voice soft, "It has, hasn't it"?

"Come on," Oliver said, taking her hand and leading her away.

XXXXXX

"Are we there, yet"?

"No."

"Are we there, yet"?

"No"!

"Are we there, yet"?

"Jackson Rod Stewart, if you ask that question one more time, I'm gonna pull this vehicle over to the curb and—,"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Jackson said, throwing up his hands, "I was just asking a simple question. There's no need to get snippy."

Miley turned around in her seat, "There would be no need to get snippy if you would stop acting like a two-year-old!" Miley yelled.

"Hey, you're the one yelling," Jackson said, and Miley had the sudden urge to smack that smug look right off his face, "And what I want to know is why you get to sit in the front seat all the time? I'm the oldest, I should get to sit up there, and besides, your not even supposed to be here."

"Jackson, we've been having this discussion for fourteen years now. I sit up front because I'm cuter, more mature, and we don't want anyone to know we're related to you," Miley replied.

"What'ya mean? I'm cute and mature and a credit to the Stewart family," Jackson said, digging his finger up his nose.

Growling, Miley spun back around in her seat, sagging against it heavily, "Your absolutely sure he didn't fall off the back of a truck"?

"Miley, we've been having _this_ discussion for the past fourteen years," Robbie Ray said, "I was there when he was born."

"A mix up at the hospital?" Miley asked hopefully.

"'Fraid not, Darlin'," Robbie Ray said.

Miley groaned, holding her face in her hands, "Why me"?

XXXXXX

"It's kind of early for going to a movie isn't it"?

"Nah, it's the matinee, which means the tickets are cheaper," Oliver said, "And for a couple of broke freshmen in high school like us, that's perfect.'

Lilly couldn't argue with logic like that, "What do you want to see, then?" her fingers twitched next to Oliver's. She had the strong desire to hold his hand again, but he had let go when they got to the theatre to root through his wallet to see how much money he had. Now they stood side by side, looking up at the marquee, trying to decide what movie to see.

Oliver's arm bumped Lilly's as he pointed up at one of the movies, "How about that one, it's got lots of action and drama and stuff?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't like the actors," Lilly suddenly grabbed Oliver's elbow, pointing excitedly, "Oh, look! I Am Legend! Will Smith is in that movie, can we see it, please?" Lilly pleaded, putting on her best pout.

"Oh, all right, come on," Oliver said, leading the way to the teller, "What could it hurt, right." Oliver wouldn't know the answer to that question until about half way through the movie.

Lilly had never been the type to startle easily. He had sat with her through many horror movies with out her so much as flinching, but every once in awhile, they would watch one that, for one reason or another, would be able to make her jump. I Am Legend just happened to be one of those movies.

Grimacing, Oliver tried to flex his fingers again. He had long since lost any sensation in his arm, Lilly's fingers digging in so hard she was cutting off circulation. Lilly jumped as yet another rabid human leapt from the shadows at Will Smith. Oliver turned to look at her.

She sat staring, totally absorbed by the movie; her eyes wide and mouth open slightly. Oliver smiled despite the discomfort in his arm, as he looked at her. She was dressed fairly plain today, her hair in a simple ponytail, and a simple pale green polo shirt pulled over a light pink, long sleeved shirt and brown capris making up her attire. Oliver couldn't help but think that, even in the dark of the movie theatre, she looked beautiful, the light from the movie screen casting her face in pale blues. Oliver watched as she jumped again, the look of naked shock on her face priceless. Still smiling, Oliver turned back to the movie, just in time for Lilly to jump again.

XXXXXX

"You want me to do what?" Miley screeched, her face contorted with horror as she held the thick, slimy night crawler and hook at arms length.

"Come on, Miley, you've seen people fishin' before," Robbie Ray said patiently, "You gotta put the worm on the hook."

"Daddy, that's horrible!" Miley exclaimed.

"I told you she wouldn't be able to handle it," Jackson said smugly, baiting his own hook.

"Shut up," Miley snapped.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Robbie Ray said, his tone carrying a hint of warning, "Now, this is supposed to be a nice, peaceful family outing, and so help me God, its going to be," Miley and Jackson both shot him disbelieving looks, "Well, as peaceful as this family can get anyways."

Miley turned back to the task of baiting her line. She wrinkled her nose as she watched the night crawler continue to wriggle in her hand, "Daddy, I can't do it. Don't you have some of those plastic lures or something"?

"Alright, bud, let me see," Robbie Ray took the plain hook off the line and attached one of the plastic lures.

"She's not gonna catch anything with one of those, Dad," Jackson said.

"How do you know?" Miley shot at him, "I might get lucky."

Jackson made a scoffing sound before casting his line into the water. Once Robbie Ray had secured the lure, Miley brought the reel back over her head, and, shutting her eyes tight, swung it forward. Before she could even finish the swing she felt the line catch, nearly pulling the reel out of her hand, and a high-pitched squeal erupted to her left.

Eyes flying open, Miley spun around to see Jackson clutching his arm, Miley's hook caught in his sleeve. Miley covered her mouth with her hands as Robbie Ray ran forward, checking Jackson's arm.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you Okay?" Miley cried, her words coming out in a rush.

"He's fine," Robbie Ray said, stepping back, "It didn't even go through his shirt."

Miley sighed in relief before asking, "Then why'd you scream"?

"W-Well…I-I was j-just trying t-to show how you'd have reacted, that's all," Jackson stuttered, sweat beading up on his forehead.

Miley shot him a look, "Dad, if I don't like what I catch can I through it back"?

"Only if it comes from the river," Robbie Ray said, starting back towards his own rod and reel.

"Rats," Miley said.

"But I think this is a perfect example of why you should cast with your eyes open," he said with a meaningful look at Miley.

Miley nodded her head, "Right."

"Now, if it's all the same to you two, I don't really want to have to be rushing anyone off to the hospital, so please, _please_ try to be more careful."

"We will," Miley and Jackson chorused together.

XXXXXX

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you jump so many times in a single movie before in my life," Oliver said, massaging his arm where Lilly had been applying her death grip.

"Well, it scared me," Lilly replied a little defensively.

"Oh, come on," Oliver said, pulling her to him, "I was just picking on you. I know you don't jump at movies, often."

Lilly smiled up at him, her hands clasped in front of her, enjoying his warmth as they walked out of the movie theatre, not that she needed it given what a balmy day it was, but it was a different kind of warmth. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, looking at her watch, "It's only mid-afternoon."

"Well, I'm—,"

"—Hungry. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lilly asked, rolling her eyes.

"You just think you're so clever, don't you?" Oliver said in mock annoyance.

Lilly smiled smugly before stepping away from him, grabbing his hand she began to tug him along, "Well, come on. Maybe we can find something at the mall."

"You just want to go shopping don't you?" Oliver asked, suspicion plain on his voice.

"No," Lilly said, her tone rich with an innocence she didn't have, "Besides, I'm all out of money, remember."

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, causing Lilly to be pulled backwards into him before she could finally right herself. "So, that's your game," Oliver said, his eyes narrowed, "You just wanna get me there so you can get me to buy you a bunch of stuff."

Lilly gasped, covering her mouth with her hand before dropping it down to cover her heart, a wounded expression coming over her face, "I can't believe you could even think such a thing!" she said, her voice full of hurt. Oliver gave her a flat look. "Oh, alright," Lilly dropped the act, "I promise not to make you spend all of your money. How's that?"

"Oh, fine," Oliver relented. Lilly squealed, bouncing once before she began to charge forward again, still dragging Oliver behind her.

XXXXXX

"Nothing's happening…Why isn't anything happening…Shouldn't something be happening"?

"Oh, give it a rest Miles," Jackson said, grabbing his hair and pulling, "You've been carrying on for the last half-hour. This is what you do when you fish."

"Sit here and watch a little bobby thing bounce up and down in the water? Wow, that's thrilling," Miley said, her voice rich with sarcasm.

"Alright, Miley, just cool it," Robbie Ray said, "We go to fashion shows and concerts with you all the time, and don't complain. Don't forget that you volunteered to come on this trip, too."

Miley sighed, looking at the ground, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Bud, just try to relax and enjoy being out in nature."

"Right," Miley replied. Taking a deep breath, Miley tried to relax. Looking up, she saw the sky through the leaves of the trees, the clear sunlight filtering down through their rich shades green. A momentary breeze swayed the branches from side to side, the quiet rustling of the leaves whispering in her ears. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sound of the stream, the odd gurgling and splashing of the running water causing a chill to run up her spine as it echoed strangely in her ears. All around her the air was filled with the calls of different birds, she could even hear a squirrel or two if she listened hard enough.

Breathing deeply, Miley was in Tennessee again. All of those family camping trips, waking up early in the morning to see the deer playing in her backyard, the smell of the camp fire and eating s'mores. She realized then how much she missed it all. She loved her new life in Malibu, but a part of her still longed for the quiet and peace of her home in Tennessee.

"Dad, do you think, maybe, after the award ceremony and stuff, we could take a trip back home?" Miley asked, finally opening her eyes again.

Robbie Ray looked over at her, "I suppose so. We can't have you missing too much school, but maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt."

Miley smiled, "That would be nice."

XXXXXX

"Why do I have to carry all of the bags? It's your stuff," Oliver complained.

"Because, you're a gentleman," Lilly said, trying to decide which shop she wanted to go into next as they walked through the crowded mall. "Besides, it's just the one bag."

Oliver sighed, "Fine. Where do you want to go next? Remember that I still have to buy my lunch tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," Lilly assured him. Looking farther down the hall, Lilly spied a Victoria Secret sign. She never shopped there herself, but it might be fun to embarrass Oliver a little. An evil grin spreading across her face, Lilly pointed at the sign, "Oh, let's go there."

Oliver looked at where she was pointing and instantly felt his face heat up, "Oh, no! Absolutely not! There is no way, Lilly."

"But Oliver," Lilly pleaded, pouting again.

"No," he said firmly, "The only way you are getting me in there is if I get to see you model something."

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted, it was her turn to turn pink now. He merely looked back at her, a smug look on his face. Lilly huffed, "I can't believe you said that."

Oliver shrugged, "Hey, if you're gonna drag me into a store like that, I'm gonna get something out of it." With a most unlady-like snort, Lilly turned resolutely away, trying her best to hide the smile she felt spreading across her face.

XXXXXX

Lilly flopped down on her bed in her room, staring up at the ceiling. Drawing in a deep breath, she rubbed the muscles around her mouth. They were slightly sore from all of the smiling she had been doing that day. She felt so happy, happier than she could ever remember being. Her mind was buzzing with the events of the day and her chest was filled with a sort of warm tingling that made her a bit giddy. She felt like giggling for no particular reason at all. Sighing, Lilly closed her eyes, the fog of sleep beginning to cloud her mind, when a piercing noise split the quiet stillness of the air.

Squeaking, Lilly jumped and fell off her bed with a loud thump. Groaning, she pulled out her cell phone to see an incoming call from Miley. Lilly felt her smile return as she flipped open the phone, "Hi, Miley"!

"Hey, Lilly. You forgot to call me didn't you?" Miley asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"N-No—pft—of course not—I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Lilly replied.

"Lilly"!

"Oh, alright, I forgot. It's been a busy day," Lilly said defensively.

Miley smiled, "I'll bet it has. What did you guys do"?

Lilly felt her giddiness returning full force as memories of the day flitted through her mind again, "Well, first we just went to Rico's, but the little terror chased away after we only bought a bottle of water, so Oliver decided we should go see a movie. I thought it was kind of early, but he said you could get the tickets cheaper if you went earlier."

"You mean the matinee"?

"Yeah, that's what he called it."

"So, what did you guys see"?

"I Am Legend. You should see it, I actually jumped"!

"You"?

"Yeah," Lilly said, nodding her head even though Miley couldn't see it, "Poor, Oliver, lost feeling in his arm, though. I guess I was gripping it a little too tight."

Miley laughed, "What did you guys do after that"?

"We went to the mall. Oliver was hungry so we had to stop and get something for him to eat."

"I swear there's something wrong with that boy. There's no way someone can be hungry that often without have a tapeworm or something."

Lilly laughed, "Yeah, maybe we'll have to take him to the doctors and get him checked out. Anyways, after we got something to eat, Oliver let me drag him around shopping and stuff."

"I thought you ran out of money yesterday."

"I did, but I managed to get Oliver to buy me a few things. He can be so sweet sometimes," Lilly sighed, Miley smiled on the other end of the line. "You won't believe what he said to me, though."

"What did he say?" Miley asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, you know how there's that Victoria Secret at the mall"?

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought it would be funny to drag Oliver in, right."

"Oh my gosh, you drug Oliver into a lingerie store!? He could have died from embarrassment"!

"He might have. He turned awfully red, but I never got him inside. He said that the only way I was gonna get him to come inside was if I modeled for him."

Miley gasped, "HE SAID THAT!?" Miley could barely contain her excitement, "What did you say"?!

"I told him I couldn't believe he said that! I've never heard Oliver say anything like that to me before"!

Miley laughed again, "Admit it. You liked hearing it, didn't you"?

Lilly felt her face heat up, "No—I mean, yes—I mean, it was nice to hear, but—"

"Calm down, Lilly," Miley laughed, her tone smug, "Someone might get the wrong impression."

Lilly felt her face get even redder, "W-What d-do you mean." _Oh, real smooth, Lilly._ Lilly thought, cringing at the sound of her own stuttering voice.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

"N-No, I don't"!

"Come on, Lilly," Miley said in the same smug tone, "Admit it. You like Oliver don't you"?

"What!? No! I mean, yes—I mean, of course I like him we've been friends forever, b-but not like that—pft—I mean—pft—come on! Where did you ever come up with that one, Miley?" Lilly rambled, not sounding half as convincing as she had wanted to.

"Well, let's see. You guys are flirting all the time, now."

"We are not"!

"You're always picking on him."

"S-So, I've always done that"!

"You touch him all the time, now."

"That doesn't mean anyth—"

"You both get so depressed when the other leaves. Just like you did the other night."

"W-Well—I mean—of course I miss him, but—"

"You don't talk about other boys anymore." Lilly froze, and Miley waited on the other end, "Why is that, Lilly? Why don't you ever talk about Matt Marshall anymore or Dex or any of the others"?

Lilly just stuttered, she couldn't get her mouth to work right. Miley was being absurd; her like Oliver, the idea was ludicrous. Those other boys just weren't interesting anymore that's all. Sure they were cute, and could be funny, but they weren't sweet to her, kind…like Oliver. Lilly sighed, "Alright, fine. Maybe I like him a little."

Miley squealed, "Ha, I knew it"!

"Miley, please, you can't tell anyone," Lilly pleaded.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna go put a banner up in front of the school announcing it, but I think you should tell Oliver."

"What!?" Lilly began to panic a little as images of Miley dragging her down the hall at school to Oliver's locker to force her to confess flitting through her mind, "I can't! I don't even know if he feels the same"!

"Trust me, honey, he likes you," Miley said in that strong, confident voice of hers.

"How do you know?" Lilly asked, suddenly suspicious and hopeful at the same time.

"Come on, Lilly. He hasn't flirted with another girl in weeks because he's to busy giving all of his attention to you. He made that comment today about the Victoria Secret thing and then about the sweater thing yesterday. He let's you drag him around the mall all day, spending his money, even though he hates shopping, just to make you happy. Face it, Lilly, you guys have both got it bad," Miley finished.

"Maybe," Lilly conceded, "But don't tell him, yet. Maybe we could just see how this next week goes, first"?

"I don't know. Are you sure that's what you wanna do"?

"Yes, please, Miley. Everything seems to be going so well right now. I just don't want to rush it and ruin anything. Please, can we just see what happens this week"?

Miley sighed, "Alright. Maybe you're right. I won't say anything."

"Promise"?

"Promise."

Lilly smiled, feeling a little more relieved, "Thanks. I do like him, it's just…"

"You've been friends for a long time, and you don't want to ruin anything. I understand, and I'm here for you whenever you want to talk."

"Thanks, Miley, what would I do without you"?

"Who knows?" Miley turned to look at her clock, "It's getting late, though, we should probably turn in. I don't want to get doused with a bucket of ice water tomorrow."

Lilly laughed, "Alright. Goodnight, Miley."

"Goodnight, and don't worry, everything will work out. You'll see."

Lilly smiled, "Thanks, Miley. Night."

"Night."

Lilly sat back down on her bed, still clutching her cell phone in her hands. She felt slightly unnerved and vulnerable after having confessed to Miley that she liked Oliver, something she wasn't sure she was even ready to confess to herself yet. Still, now that she had admitted it, Lilly couldn't help but feel a little excited about what tomorrow might bring, and who knows, maybe Miley was right, maybe Oliver did like her back.

Changing into her pajamas, Lilly slipped under her covers and turned over on her side, looking at the picture of her and Miley and Oliver she had on her bedside table. A smile spread across her face, and Lilly closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana.

The week went better than Miley could have hoped. Any reservations Lilly had about liking Oliver were gone by Monday night. Miley had been on the phone with her until well past midnight, when Robbie Ray had finally ambled in, looking rather groggy, to tell Miley to go to sleep. Of course, Miley had still been on the phone at least two more hours after that and by the time Friday rolled around, Lilly was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement, and perhaps a touch of nervousness too.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Do you think he'll say something once we're there?" Lilly asked for the thousandth time. She was pacing frantically around the Hannah Closet while Miley picked through a few of her outfits, trying to decide what she wanted to wear for the awards ceremony.

Miley rolled her eyes, smiling, "He could."

"I mean, he does like me, right?" Lilly plopped down on the base of the revolving clothes rack, apparently unaware that it was spinning her towards the wall.

"Seems like he does to me," Miley replied patiently, watching as Lilly hopped up to begin pacing the room just before she would have collided with the wall, though she doubted Lilly was aware of it.

Lilly's stopped dead in her tracks her face growing worried, "But what if he doesn't"?

"Lilly," Miley cut across her, causing Lilly to stop and look at her, "We've had this discussion a million times already. He likes you, and he'll tell you when he's ready. You know how nervous he'll be about it."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry for bringing it up so much. It's just all I can think about."

Miley smiled warmly, "Don't apologize. After all, that's what I'm here for. To listen."

Lilly smiled too, stepping forward and embracing Miley in a warm hug. "Thanks, Miley. I think anyone else would be sick of hearing me talk about it by now," she said, sounding a little self-conscious.

"Well," Miley said as Lilly stepped back, "I never get tired of it, so talk to me whenever you want."

Lilly smiled and her eyes looked a little watery, "Thanks, Miley."

Miley smiled at Lilly as she turned to inspect some of the clothes Miley had chosen. Lilly had never had trouble letting people know she cared about them, but ever since their talk Sunday night, Lilly had been more affectionate than Miley had ever seen her. Miley had probably received more hugs from Lilly in the past five days than she had in the past three years combined. She never would have guessed that this burgeoning romance with Oliver would bring out this side in Lilly.

"How do you think he'd tell me?" Lilly asked.

Miley rolled her eyes again, "With Oliver, who knows, but I'll bet you it will involve food."

Lilly laughed, "That wouldn't be all that surprising, would it"?

A knock from the door caused both girls to look around. Robbie Ray was standing in the doorway of the closet, "Time to get your things together, Bud, we need to be headed to the airport in fifteen."

"Alright, we're just about done," Miley said, beginning to collect her clothes and pack them away. Robbie Ray nodded and disappeared from the doorway. Miley turned back to Lilly, "Are you all set to go"?

"Of course," Lilly replied, sounding as though it should have been obvious, "Afterall, I'm Lola Lufandagle, international jetsetter"! Lilly struck a pose to emphasize the point.

"Yeah, yeah," Miley pushed past her with her suitcase, "Just grab your stuff and lets go." Lilly grabbed her own luggage and followed Miley down the stairs into the living room.

"What took you guys so long?" Jackson whined upon seeing them.

"Oh, boo-hoo," Miley retorted, "Your lucky your even coming as far as I'm concerned."

Jackson scowled at her but before he could reply, Robbie Ray came back into the house, "Come on, folks, let's get a move on. We don't wanna miss our flight." Everyone grabbed their things and rushed out the front door.

Feeling the cool night air on her face, Lilly breathed deeply and looked up at the sky, the stars were largely invisible thanks to the bright lights of Malibu. Miley walked just ahead of her and Jackson just behind, as they made their way to the car. Lilly tingled with anticipation as she loaded her things into the trunk, and climbed into the backseat with Miley. She loved to travel to new places, it was always so exciting, and this time it carried the added bonus of possible romance. Grinning widely, Lilly folded her hands in her lap and looked out the window at the passing houses as they made their way to Oliver's home. She knew the route so well.

When they pulled up in Oliver's driveway, they were all surprised to find that he was actually ready and waiting for them. Loading his things into the trunk, Oliver had climbed into the backseat beside Lilly, and they were on their way. The ride to the airport was largely uneventful, the roads fairly clear due to the late hour.

The trip through the airport, however, had been a little more entertaining. Oliver had gotten one of his shoelaces stuck in not one but two of the escalators and Jackson had been taken aside at security due to a quarter that had somehow ended up inside his sock. The lines had been annoyingly long, but once they had gotten into the terminal, the traffic cleared considerably.

"Man, this place is a zoo!" Oliver exclaimed once they had finally passed security.

"Tell me about it," Jackson said in a harried voice, "I thought they were gonna put me in cuffs and take me away."

"That's what you get for being such a slob," Miley chided, "If you'd clean that pigsty of a room of yours maybe your loose change wouldn't end up in your footwear."

"I still can't believe you couldn't feel it," Lilly added.

"Hey, it's just a tiny, little coin. How was I supposed to know," Jackson retorted.

"A tiny, little coin?" Miley asked, sounding incredulous, "It was a quarter. The stupid thing is, like, an inch across," Miley demonstrated with her fingers.

"Alright, now just cool it," Robbie Ray broke in, attempting to head off the oncoming argument, "Now, we still need to get to our gate, so let's get moving." Nodding they took up their carry on luggage and began to wind their way through the labyrinth of the airport, trying as best they could to follow the signs to the right gate number.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their gate, having narrowly escaped being run over by several of the small, supped-up golf carts they used to get handicapped passengers from gate to gate. "Why can't we ride in one of those?" Jackson complained, slightly winded from having to leap over a line of chairs to avoid being run over by the most recent cart as it sped on its way.

"Because they're only for the physically handicapped," Miley replied.

Jackson made a face at her but otherwise didn't respond. Once they had made sure they were at the right gate, the group settled into a row of chairs to await boarding.

Miley looked at her watch, "Man, we've still got fifty minutes before the plane leaves. That's, like, forever."

"Sorry Darlin' but you know the drill," Robbie Ray said, "We're supposed to be at the gate at least forty-five to fifty minutes before the plane leaves."

"Yeah, yeah," Miley sighed. Turning to her side, Miley found Lilly and Oliver whispering and giggling together before they both paused to look at her and then broke out laughing. Miley narrowed her eyes at them, "What's so funny"?

"Nothing," Lilly replied, folding her hands neatly in her lap while Oliver cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter next to her. Miley continued to glare, so Lilly leaned forward, patting her on the hand, "We weren't talking about you, we just cracked up when you caught us laughing that's all."

Miley continued too look suspicious for several more seconds before she finally decided to accept Lilly's story, "Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you two," Miley pointed at both of them. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other again before they both broke into another fit of laughter and Miley sighed patiently, rubbing at her temples, "Its going to be a long trip."

When it finally came time to board, they gathered into a line and allowed the stewardess to check their boarding passes. Making their way down the gantry, the grouped squeezed their way down the narrow isle between the seats until they found the proper numbers, and they all took their seats. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were seated on one side of the isle, and Jackson and Robbie Ray were seated on the other.

Pushing his bag under the seat in front of him, Oliver reached into the pouch in front of him and pulled out an airsickness bag, "I sure hope I don't end up needing one of these."

Lilly wrinkled her nose, "So do I."

"I didn't know you got motion sickness," Miley added.

"Oh, yeah," Oliver said, "When we were in first grade we went on a field trip to the carnival. As soon as I got off the merry-go-round I threw up."

"Of course, the five chili dogs you ate before going on probably didn't help," Lilly giggled.

"Hey, I was hungry, and it was either that or pass out from starvation," Oliver said defensively. "Besides, it's the teachers fault for putting so much time between meals."

"Oliver, we had just eaten not an hour before we got there," Lilly retorted.

"I swear there is something wrong with you, boy," Miley added.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Hey, I have healthy appetite, that's all."

Before the girls could say anymore on the subject the flight attendant announced that boarding was completed and that there was going to be a safety demonstration. Oliver observed that about only half of the people in the cabin actually looked like they were paying attention. Beside him, Lilly and Miley had already begun to peruse the magazines they had picked up while they were waiting in the terminal to board. Across the isle Jackson was snoring and Robbie Ray was organizing their boarding passes for the connecting flights to Boston.

Nudging Lilly with his elbow, Oliver said, "You're supposed to be paying attention. What if some sort of emergency comes up"?

Lilly looked up at him from her magazine, "Well, that's what I have you for. Now pay attention before you miss something."

"You're so lazy," Oliver huffed.

Lilly scoffed, "Excuse me. Who was the one who almost fell asleep in class last Friday"?

"And I would have succeeded if you hadn't jabbed me in the ribs," Oliver replied. "Plus, you almost got me a detention."

"Oh, for—Oliver we've been over this a hundred times," Lilly said with an air of great annoyance, "You weren't going to get detention."

Oliver huffed again, "Says you."

"Yes, says me," Lilly replied, "Now, read my magazine with me."

"Oh, Lilly, I don't want to read some girly magazine," Oliver complained. Lilly pouted at him. "Forget it." Lilly's lip began quivering. "Oh, alright, fine." Smiling brightly, Lilly scooted closer to him, leaning over the armrest to give him a better view of the magazine. Oliver had read no more than a few lines before he had confirmed his fears that the article was going to bore him stupid, though, Lilly would probably say he already was. Looking over the top of Lilly's head, Oliver saw Miley watching them, before she smiled warmly and turned back to her magazine. Oliver couldn't help but smile himself, he was warm and comfortable, and Lilly was very soft beside him. He barely even registered how heavy his eyelids were getting.

Lilly turned to Oliver to ask if he was ready to turn to the next page, only to find him already asleep, "Wow, I guess these things really are boring to guys." Folding the magazine in her lap, Lilly took a moment to look at Oliver's peaceful face. She was tempted, for a moment, to poke him in the side and wake him, but as she continued to watch him, slouched slightly in his chair, his breathing coming in and out in a steady rhythm, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Reaching out with her hand, she gently brushed a few stray bangs from his forehead, before opening her magazine once more and continuing to read the article she had been perusing in the meager light of the airplane cabin.

XXXXXX

"Oliver…Oliver! Wake up"!

Groaning, Oliver opened his eyes to find Lilly shaking his shoulder, "Wassa matter"?

"We're getting ready to land and we need to be ready to get to our connecting flight," Lilly replied.

"Alright," Oliver yawned, closing his eyes again.

"Oh, no you don't," Lilly said, jabbing Oliver in the side this time.

Oliver jumped, gripping the armrests tightly. "I hate it when you do that!" Oliver whispered, rubbing his sore side.

"Then don't go back to sleep," Lilly chided. Oliver rolled his eyes and sat up straighter while Lilly replaced her magazine in her carry-on pack.

Oliver rubbed his face for a minute, "Where are we again"?

"On a plane," Lilly replied seriously.

Oliver gave her a flat look, "I meant what city are we in."

"Chicago."

"Thank you," Oliver said sarcastically, and Lilly smiled prettily.

"You're welcome."

The landing had gone smoothly, and soon they were making their way through the Chicago O'Hare International Airport. It was less crowded now, since it was so early in the morning, and the gift shops were all closed, much to Lilly's disappointment.

"Oh, so cute," Lilly pouted, admiring a pink, beanie in a shop window.

"Come on," Oliver said, taking her by the arm and dragging her away from the window.

"Man, the award ceremony is tonight, are you gonna be rested enough, Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," Miley responded, "We'll have a little time to catch-up on our sleep once we get to Boston, the ceremony isn't until eight o'clock."

"I still think Mikayla is going to want to kill you," Lilly chimed in.

"Bah, I can handle her, and my dad can handle her manager," Miley responded confidently, "Right, Daddy"?

"Now, Miley, I don't want you to go picking any fights, you got it?" Robbie Ray replied.

"Uh, but, Dad—"

"Miley," Robbie Ray warned.

"Oh, alright, fine," Miley huffed.

Robbie Ray pulled Miley into a one armed hug, "I know she gets under your skin, Darlin', but you gotta be the bigger person."

"I know," Miley sighed.

They arrived at the gate just as boarding was beginning, so they didn't have to wait long to find their seats on the plane, for which they were all thankful. The flight to Boston was also much shorter than the flight from Malibu to Chicago, and before they knew it they were touching down at Logan International Airport. Dawn was just beginning to color the Chicago skyline as they stepped out of their limo at the Boston, Tipton, they had changed into their various disguises at the airport.

"Ah, Ms. Montana, welcome back," the hotel manager, Marion Moseby, greeted them as they approached the counter. "Oh, and Mr. Montana as well, of course."

"Thanks," Hannah replied, smiling despite how tired she felt, "It's good to be back."

"All of your accommodations are in order," Moseby continued, handing out their various key cards, "Your rooms will be on the twenty-third floor, and of course, I'll have your bags brought up to you immediately."

"Thank you so much," Hannah said, taking her key.

"Esteban!" Moseby shouted, and the bellhop immediately came to his side, "Please, escort Ms. Montana and her guests to their rooms."

"Ms. Montana!" Esteban exclaimed in his rich accent, "It is so wonderful to be seeing you here again—"

Moseby cleared his throat, "Estaban, Ms. Montana has just arrived from a very long flight from Malibu, so if you would be so kind as to show her to her room, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for catching up later."

"Oh, right," Esteban said, coming back to attention. Picking up their various bags and loading them onto a luggage cart, Esteban led the way to the elevator. Once they had arrived on the twenty-third floor, Esteban led them to their rooms, making sure to leave the proper luggage behind, before moving onto the next room. Once they were all settled in, he excused himself to return to the lobby.

The rooms were all joined together by doors, with room the Stewarts were staying in being the largest, and Lilly and Oliver's own rooms being slightly smaller, each located on either side of the Stewart's main suite.

"Wow," Lola said, stifling a yawn, "These rooms are really nice. The most my dad can usually afford is those tiny little rooms that only have one bed and no television."

"I didn't even know those kind of rooms existed," Miley said, removing her Hannah wig.

"Do we have to be in disguise every time we leave the room?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Miley replied, "We have to keep up appearances. I can't afford to have anyone figuring out who I am."

"What about Jackson?" Oliver asked, looking over at him.

"Pft, I never go to these things," Jackson scoffed, "I just come along for the ride."

"How supportive of you," Lilly retorted.

"Hey, don't get on me just because I don't want to dress up in a bunch of goofy outfits all the time."

"Goofy outfits!?" Lilly cried, outraged, "I'll have you know I spend a lot of time picking out these outfits," Lilly huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"It's true," Oliver added, "I've been there. She can take hours."

"Oh, who asked you?" Lilly snapped, swatting at him. Oliver laughed as jumped out of range before tripping over a chair and winding up on his back. The whole room erupted with laughter, and Oliver turned very red, but it was all short lived as exhaustion served to put out their amusement or embarrassment, respectively. Stifling another yawn, Lilly declared herself ready for some sleep. Nodding their agreement the others meandered their way to their respective beds, some not even bothering to undress, before flopping onto them for some much needed rest. It was going to be a busy day after all.


End file.
